1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless local area networks (LANs), and more particularly automatic configuration of such wireless LANs.
2. Related Art
Wireless local area networks (WLANs), both in the office and home, are becoming more and more popular. One reason is that wireless users have greater mobility in using the wireless devices, such as laptops, to communicate with stationary base stations or access points (APs). This, then allows the wireless device to communicate with an external network, such as the Internet. The user is free to move the wireless device from network to network or within a local area network, without the inconvenience of connecting cables. However, one disadvantage of wireless devices is that communication through a wireless medium is less secure than through a wired connection. The wireless medium allows easier access to signals propagating through the medium. As a result, signals carrying restricted or confidential information, such as a user's personal data or a network's configuration parameters, are more easily intercepted by unauthorized users.
Consequently, various committees and organizations have proposed and implemented different standards and protocols for securing wireless transmissions. Some standards, protocols, and algorithms include WEP (Wired Equivalent Privacy), WPA (Wi-Fi Protected Access), and PSK/AES (Pre-Shared Key/Advanced Encryption Standard). However, even with the capability of increasing security to their wireless communications, many users do not implement such safeguards in their wireless systems. One reason that the set up, implementation, and maintenance of the security can be very complicated, e.g., requiring the user to input a series of complex security keys or codes. As a result, the user either cannot or does not want to perform all the necessary steps. This can become overly problematic since the user would need to associate the wireless mobile device to an AP each time it moves into a new network. Therefore, there may be many instances that a user's confidential information is vulnerable.
Companies have proposed and marketed various systems that simplify the security process for setting up and implementing a security system for wireless communications. One such company, Buffalo Technology, has developed a system that allows the user to set up a secured wireless network during initial configuration by initiating protocols from the wireless access point (AP) and the wireless device or client. The initialization and subsequent communication is effected by simply pushing a button on the AP and the client. This initiates a series of communication protocols to associate the two devices and establish a secure communication link between them. Such a system is called the AirStation One-Touch Secure System (AOSS™).
Even though this system makes it easier for the user to utilize the security protocols, there are still disadvantages. One large disadvantage is that when both devices are associating, other devices in the area may also be able to access the communication before a secure channel can be set up. This is because signals transmitted through a wireless medium can be intercepted by anyone within range of the signals. As a result, an unauthorized device may be able to acquire association parameters and IDs, which would then allow that device to access the network.
Therefore, there is a need for a configuration process for wireless devices that overcomes the disadvantages of conventional protocols discussed above.
Embodiments of the present invention and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures.